gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Heroes
Dread Heroes '''are a new game made by TGI in 2026 also the first in the year.It was based on Might and Magic mixed with an Elder Scrolls like gameplay with God Of War inside the mechanics.It was powered with Warrior Engine. Cover Text ''"Are you ready to be the dreaded hero or soldier?Don't wonder when or where,now it is your chance to eliminate your enemies to pieces and kick them to shatters!Dread Heroes follows the way of Might and Magic and Elder Scrolls with God of War inside the gameplay mechanics.Play as your here that can be anything from Humans to those of a Centaur!Battle against your friends or others and become dreaded one!"' Gameplay It is a Multiplayer game and as mentioned above it has 4 traditional modes except a mode called "Siege".In Siege the player must destroy an enemy building which has a high health and other smaller buildings.The other player must defend the buildings.Whoever destroys or defends the buildings the most will win. The player can choose wide variety of heroes and can be named randomly by the player itself.Making heroes only can be done if the player reached level 30.Before becoming a hero you start as a Soldier.As a Soldier you can transform into anything.Reaper?Nemean Lion?Sphinx?Even a Catapult?You can do it.Alien?Yes you can.Once becoming a hero you cannot transform in the equipment screen and the things that you buy will get more expensive for 5%.But heroes are much more powerful than Soldiers.Plus before becoming a hero there is a hero nomination notification to you.By pressing it you will go into a screen where you must set up what hero will it be.Also the classes are pretty different after becoming a hero. Soldier Classes Soldier Classes are specific only for Soldier levels from 1-29.Although it says you can be anything you can be anything once reached level 45.So you become a hero while have the Soldier's ability to transform Human *Squire *Knight *Barbarian *Assassin *Sentinel *Mahout *Legionary *Rider *Huskarl *Ulfsark *Jarl *Samurai *Tribal Warrior *Templar *Wizard *Hoplite Inhuman *Goblin *Orc *Werewolf *Succubus *Scorpioch *Titan *Catapult *Roman Scorpion *Battering Ram *Trebuchet *Warg *Giant Wasp *Dragon *Fishman *Wanizame (Means shark in Japan) *Fenrir *Cyclops *Centaur *Scorpion Man *Mummy *Zombie *Elf *Skeleton *Troll *Bloodshell *Cerberus *Orthus *Lycan *Chimera *Dwarf *Shadow *Ghoul Hero Classes Unchangeable once you become a hero level 30.But in level 45 you can transform again They are much more powerful than Soldier classes but costs more expensive in skill training plus the classes are different than the Soldier Classes Also,Might and Magic intervenes now.The hero classes specifically divided into 3 like in MIght and Magic.The first is Neutral,a balanced hero class.Second is Peacemaker,good at defense and buffs,and the last and third is Doombringer,good at offense. Neutral *Royal Knight *Dwarven Commander *Grand Mage *Centurion *Skull Knight *Zamburak *Arch Wizard *Ninja *Monk Peacemaker *Praetorian *Paladin *Druid *Greatshielder *Earth Shaper *Myrmidon *Templar *Bog Giant *Golem Warlord *Prodromoros *Shogun *Elf army commander Doombringer *Dark Elf *Celtic Chieftain *Vindicator *Raider Lead *Warmonger *Tyrant *Reaper *Death Knight *Ronin *Dark Angel *Warlock Trivia *Some Hero classes are from Might And Magic Heroes VI Category:TGI Category:IOS games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Online Category:Multiplayer Category:Poorly written pages